Playing With Fate
by kooritenshi
Summary: Fushigi Yugi/Ranma/Inu-Yasha crossover. Written by me & Kaori [not an author here]. Setting: Furinkan High -- then FY TIME!! 1st crossover we ever wrote so be nice please ^-^ R&R! [*chapter 2 added*]
1. Ranma the Water Magnet

Playing With Fate  
  
Chapter One: Ranma the Water Magnet  
  
*BRRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!*  
  
"Hn?" Kagome woke up groggily to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached for the tiny machine  
that had woken her up. "WHAT?!" She shouted in surprise. "I'm late for my new school!" She ran  
out without saying bye to Inuyasha or the others. "Ah, here it is. Furinkan High School. "Oh  
well, I'll just try to do my best. At least I can keep up with the attendance record this time,"  
Kagome walked quietly up the steps toward the three-story building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ranma! We're late!" A female voice pierced the air. "Ranma, you baka! Get up already!!"  
  
"What'cha want, Akane," Ranma mumbled. "Can't ya see I'm trying to sleep???"  
  
"WE'RE LATE, BOKOU, GET UP!!!!" Akane yelled through his ear.  
  
"Late for what??" He asked stupidly.  
  
"SCHOOL, BAKA!!!" Akane screeched through his ear.  
  
*zzzzzZZZZZzzzzz*  
  
Akane marched off, only to come back a little while later with a bucket of *pleasantly* cold  
water in her hands.  
  
"Ranma, I'll give you one more chance to wake up," she threatened.  
  
*snore snore*  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Wha-wha-what'd you do that for??" a female voice asked sullenly, suddenly awake.  
  
"Baka, we have two minutes to get to school so hurry up!" Akane replied smoothly before walking  
out to let the annoyed girl change back into a guy.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready." Came a male voice a few seconds later. "Can we at least have some  
breakfast? I'm starving."  
  
"It's your own fault for not waking up when I asked you to, baka," was Akane's simple response.  
  
"Come on, please??" Ranma begged.  
  
"ARRGGGH!!!" Akane grabbed Ranma by his pigtail and ran with him trying to eat his cereal while  
flying up and down, being dragged by an amazingly strong tomboy.  
  
They stopped at Furinkan High School. Akane let go of Ranma. "Let's hurry! We're already late!  
Ooph!!!!"  
  
Ranma bumped into Akane as Akane accidentally bumped into a strange girl.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hnn...ice cream!!" a girl cried in her sleep. "Meat-ball sandwich!"  
  
"Miaka!" An urgent voice called next to her ear. "You're late!"  
  
"Hnnn." Miaka moaned again. "Apple pie...terriyaki chicken...sushi..."  
  
"I have your sandwich..." The voice said teasingly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Miaka woke up with a start, bonking into Keisuke's head in the process. "Keisuke!!  
Gimme it gimme it!!!!!"  
  
"I was only joking! There's no sandwich, really." Keisuke, Miaka's brother swore solemnly as  
Miaka searched his pockets and pried his mouth open, checking for the supposed sandwich. "Come  
on, you're late for school already!"  
  
"What! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!?!" Miaka cried out. "It's all your fault!" She  
grabbed her backpack and ran out.  
  
"Miaka!" Came the voice of her best friend. "Miaka, you're late!"  
  
"Sorry Yui," Miaka said, sulking a little.  
  
"It's ok, let's go. Since we didn't make it into Jonan High, I think we should at least be on  
time for this degraded school." Yui said, pointing at the Furinkan High School sign.  
  
"Let's go!" Miaka called out at Yui as she ran up the steps.  
  
BRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!  
  
"Ak!" Yui cried. "We're late!" She ran after Miaka.  
  
"Wak!" Miaka yelled as she tripped over three people lying on the ground and went flying on top  
of the trio.  
  
"EEEEKKKK!!!!!" Yui fell on top of Miaka and the three other people.  
  
"Owww..." Five people moaned at once, especially Kagome.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late! Get off me, please!!" Kagome cried  
  
out with desperation at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"My cereal!!!" Ranma cried in despair.  
  
*Now that's a guy I admire, he likes food too!!* Miaka thought with approval, her eyes sparkling  
hungrily.  
  
"Ranma, come on!!! You don't want to stand in the hall again, do you???" Akane screamed in his  
ear.  
  
"But I'm still eating!!!!" Ranma protested, trying to pick up the cereal that was spilled and  
mostly crushed by people all over the steps. He was dragged off by his pigtail again. "Ow, ow,  
ow, ow!!! Let go, macho chick!! Yee-ouch!!" He screamed as Akane smacked him across the face.  
*Whatta vicious chick!!*  
  
*Now that's a weird couple...* Kagome thought to herself. "Ak! I'm late already and it's only  
the first day!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~In F-1~  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce three new students," the teacher said. "This is Higurashi  
Kagome, Yuuki Miaka, and Hongo Yui."  
  
*That's the girl that I tripped over,* Akane thought to herself as Kagome was introduced.  
  
"Although you are new, that doesn't excuse you three, Tendo Akane, and Saotome Ranma, for being  
late. Stand in the hall," the mean teacher ordered.  
  
"This is all your fault, Ranma..." Akane said to Ranma. "This wouldn't ever have happened if  
you..."  
  
"Excuse me," Kagome interrupted in a timid voice. "I'm afraid this is my fault."  
  
"No, trust me, it isn't." Akane said kindly. "It's actually this baka's fault!" Akane suddenly  
turned on Ranma.  
  
*Gulp* (Ranma)  
  
"This sucks! It's the first day to my new school and I'm already in trouble! And I have to hold  
these pails of water!" Miaka complained. "I just wish that..." Miaka ranted and rambled on and  
on about how life was unfair to her. "And I'm hungry..." she added.  
  
"Miaka, enough. Don't you think you complained enough for one day??" Yui snapped at her best  
friend.  
  
"Gomen," Miaka said quietly. "Hey Kagome, you're new here too, aren't you?"  
  
"Um...yeah." Kagome replied.  
  
"Don't you think that it's unfair-" Miaka began again.  
  
"Miaka, shut up." Yui commanded automatically.  
  
"Gomen." Miaka apologized again.  
  
"SSSAAAOOOTTTOOOMEEEEE!!" came a scream from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Oh, no, not again." Ranma groaned. "Kuno, can you stop trying to attack me during school hours?"  
  
"You cretin!" Kuno accused, charging forward with the pails of water in his hands. "How dare you,  
you womanizer!?" he tossed the water at Ranma, who jumped over it. Obviously, Nabiki told Kuno  
something about him again.  
  
"What did I do this time?" Ranma asked innocently.  
  
"You...imbecile!" Kuno pulled out his sword and began slashing at Ranma.  
  
"Ha! That th' best you can do?" Ranma taunted as Kuno slashed at him, and missed. Instead, Kuno  
slashed open Miaka's pails of water.  
  
"EEEEEKKKK!!" Miaka shrieked as Kuno charged toward her. As soon as Kuno whizzed by, Miaka (who  
was so frightened) threw the pails up into the air, right on Ranma.  
  
The transformation took place and Ranma became female. The three new girls gaped at the  
transformation. Kuno, however, had his back turned at that moment.  
  
"Grrr..."Kuno spun around, looking for Ranma. "Where is that coward? NO doubt he fears my  
prowess, that cretin!" Suddenly he saw Ranma in his female form. "OH! My pigtailed goddess!"  
Kuno ran forward with his hands outstretched.  
  
"Keep...Away...From...ME!" Ranma growled. He flipped backwards and literally kicked Kuno out of  
the school.  
  
"Ran...Ranma?!" the 3 new girls exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Guess my secret's out now." Ranma-chan sighed.  
  
"B-but how is it possible?" Kagome stammered.  
  
"Well, it all started when oyaji and I went to China..." Ranma began.  
  
~A long time after~  
  
"...and he knocked me into the Nyannichuan."  
  
"And that's how you got your curse?" Kagome asked, appalled.  
  
BRRIINNGGG!!!  
  
"What the...It's lunch time already?" Miaka wondered, with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"You mean the teacher forgot about us?" Yui said, disbelieving.  
  
"Apparently so." Akane answered.  
  
BAM!  
  
The door flew open and their classmates trampling over the five students in the hallway in their  
rush to get in line first. The teacher came out after them..  
  
"Ow!!" Ranma shouted, footprint and shoe marks all over down her back. She had been standing in  
front of the doorway.  
  
Kagome, who had been standing in front of Ranma, had been trodden over when the crowd rushed out  
and had knocked over Miaka, Yui, and Akane like dominos.  
  
"What are you five still doing out here?" The teacher asked, obviously he had forgotten them.  
"Well, go out to lunch." The five girls hurried out thankfully.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Freakin High School Fight

Playing With Fate  
Chapter Two: Freakin High School Fight  
  
  
~ In the Cafeteria ~  
  
"Miaka???" Yui asked uncertainly.  
  
*gobble, scarf, snort* "Phut??"  
  
"Do ya really have to make so much noise??"  
  
"Phwut hoiz??"  
  
"You're eating ice cream for chrissake...does licking ice cream have to make that much noise?? You're scaring Kagome and  
Akane...Ranma too..." She vaguely waved her hand in the direction of the three retreating figures sitting at the far end of the  
table with terrified/disgusted looks on their faces. Miaka choked noisily and swallowed her most beloved food in the world. "It's  
my favorite food in the world!!" She declared.  
  
Yui glanced skeptically at her. "What about teriyaki chicken kabobs? Cake? Sushi??"  
  
Miaka nodded quickly. "Those too!"  
  
Miaka nodded her head vigorously. "I love those too! What's your point?? You're makin me hungry again..." Her stomach roared  
loudly as she spaced out, dreaming of wonderful foods.  
  
"Don't make any noise when you eat." Yui pleaded. *Ugh...sometimes I wonder why she's my best friend.*  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Anything you say. I'm gonna go get some more food, ok? Wait for me!!" Miaka ran off.  
  
"Um...guys? It's safe." Yui called over to the far end of the table. Cautiously, the three approached. Akane looked over in Miaka's  
direction.   
  
"Why does she love eating so much? I heard from someone in homeroom that she beat up a teacher because she thought he was  
taking her food away."  
  
"No idea." Yui, mouth dry from listing foods, stood up. "She disgusts even me sometimes..." She muttered. "I'm gonna get a drink."  
  
Ranma's face was still contorted in disgust, horror and amazement that someone other than his oyaji could be that crazed over  
food. It was unbelievable...someone was more obsessed with food more than him and his fat lazy panda of a father?! "Well...I'm  
just glad I'M not the one that decides to fall in love with her..." he finally said, giving a small shudder of disgust.  
  
Akane smacked him on the head. "Yeah, don't even THINK about it! Four fiancés are enough for you!!"  
  
"Whatta violent brutal chick..." Ranma muttered.  
  
"WHAT did you say???" Akane demanded.  
  
"Oh! Uh...nothing!" was Ranma's quick reply, hoping he wouldn't get hit again.  
  
No such luck.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Kagome winced in sympathy for Ranma. Yui was watching them, thinking thoughtfully. *Wonder what it'd be like if they turned  
turned into one of those PDA couples who can't get enough of each other…* She gave a small laugh at the picture in her mind,  
which she quickly covered up with a cough. Miaka leaped onto the bench and sent her second lunch tray nearly flying off the  
the table. She ate slowly and chewed quietly, stopping every mow and then to look pointedly at Yui, as if saying, *Happy?*  
Evidently, everyone was much happier with the now soundless-ish eater.  
  
"Hey, we better get going soon..." Yui announced, avoiding Miaka's critical glare. "What are your next classe--" She was cut off  
by a flash of white.  
  
"Kagome!!!" It was Inu-yasha.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Not you today!! I told you not to come!! It's my first day at a new school!! The last one got burned down by you  
already!! I need a good attendance record for once!!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"But it's important!!" Inu-yasha insisted. "I need the Shikon jewel..."  
  
Ranma, Akane, Yui, and Miaka stared curiously at the new person....person?? White hair...oversized clothing...and were those  
dog ears protruding from his head?? Miaka had stopped eating in the middle of her meatball sandwich that she'd been dreaming  
about earlier in the morning to stare.  
  
*Wow! That dog-person managed to stop Miaka's appetite! That must be a world's record!* Someone thought.  
  
"Um..." Miaka finally found her voice and stammered, "Who....or actually...what are you??"  
  
Inu-yasha didn't appear to hear her. "Kagome! Gimme the jewel!" he demanded.  
  
Kagome shook her head firmly. For the first time, the others noticed a little bottle dangling from a fine chain around her neck.  
The bottle contained a glimmering jewel. "I'm supposed to keep and protect it!"  
  
"C'mon, please?" Inu-yasha said, "I said please, didn't I?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Kagome turned her back to Inu-yasha.  
"Ahhh!!" Inu-yasha charged forward, trying to snatch the bottle containing the Shikon no Tama. A hand appeared out of nowhere  
and blocked Inu-yasha's path.  
  
"Hey! Kagome said you don't get the jewel, you should listen to her," Ranma put in forcefully.  
  
"Heh. Think you can defeat me??" Inu-yasha snickered, taking a battle stance.  
  
"Feh, I am Ranma Saotome. I can beat anyone." Ranma took his battle stance, summoning his battle aura.  
  
At the sight of Ranma and the new guy facing off, a student called out at the top of his lungs, "HEY!!! Saotome's fighting a guy  
with white hair and dog ears!!!" Immediately, a crowd of students gathered around Ranma and Inu-yasha in a circle.  
  
"OOOhhhH!!! They're fighting! Let's go watch!!" said a ditzy girl, her eyes starry with admiration for the two.  
  
"I bet on the doggy ear guy!"  
  
"Those are cat ears!"  
  
"I WANNA POKE EM'!"  
  
"Ranma's gonna win! No one can beat him!"  
  
"5000 yen says that the weird guy wins!!"  
  
"10000 yen that Ranma wins!"  
  
"Grrr..." both competitors growled, then charged forward.  
  
"Sankon...." Inu-yasha began.  
  
"Tenchin...." Ranma chanted.  
  
"SIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Inu-yasha fell face-first down onto the cafeteria floor.  
  
"I WIN!!!!!" an overly excited boy yelled. "Ranma won!! Pay up!!"  
  
"Wha..." Ranma fell forward on top of Inu-yasha.  
  
"Ranma didn't win!! YOU pay up!!"  
  
The crowd of Ranma-fans and Inuyasha-fans started kicking, punching, and pummeling each other.  
  
"What was that for??" Inu-yasha grumbled, throwing Ranma backward into a large tub of soapy water that had been used for  
washing dishes.  
  
"Kagome! Stop butting in!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come and fight, Ranma!"  
  
"What?!" Ranma looked surprised that Inuyasha didn't notice the change.  
  
"Sankon Tetsu-"  
  
"SITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome cried out in exasperation just in time.  
  
"Ranma, you baka. Why do you have to pick fights all the time?" Akane said, regaining her composure and banging Ranma on   
the head with one of her many mallets, knocking him--I mean--her out.  
  
"OWWWWWWW! MY BACK HURTS" Inuyasha howled.  
  
BRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
~Back in F-1~  
  
"You will be having a test tomorrow worth 1000 points." The teacher announced sternly. "I expect all of you to pass. I don't care  
if you're new, you must pass this test or I will flunk you. I know for a fact all of you have been studying earnestly for this final, so  
there is no excuse for anyone to fail this exam."  
  
The students gaped at him, some horrified, some uncertain of what they had just heard. Hearing defects, perhaps?  
  
"Class dismissed." The teacher waved them out of the classroom. 


End file.
